The present invention is in the field of methods, systems, and computer program products for contextual social network communications during a phone conversation.
The World Wide Web provides access to numerous social and business web applications (e.g., FACEBOOK®, MYSPACE®). Modern technological advances have made the Internet more accessible, at faster connection speeds. As a result, such web applications have become an increasingly popular means for people to communicate with their friends, family, and colleagues. For example, members of social networking sites are able to stay in touch with their friends and family by sharing and receiving photographs, videos, wall posts, comments and status updates.